Kim's Angel
by HLowrie0916
Summary: Kim's a detective for the LAPD. Now she's sent on an assignment back to Angel Grove. What will Tommy think? Takes place after Turbo movie.
1. Chapter 1

Sunny California, great, except, not o sunny. At least not in L.A. Kimberly Heart sat at her desk in front of a pile of files that were new cases. But all she could do was stare at her phone, trying really hard to pick it up, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Ya know, if you keep staring at it like that I'm gonna pick it up and call for you, and you know that won't be pretty, so do yourself a favor and call." her partner, Lisa Sanchez threatened.

"You're right, why should I be so scared? I mean I've only broke his heart, raised his child, which he doesn't even know about, and left without a word, twice! So you know what, I'm just gonna pick up the phone and rip his heart out…AGAIN!" Kim said and she didn't have an ounce of courage in her voice or in the look on her face, just a whole lot of sarcasm.

"Ya know, if you keep beating yourself up over this, you're not gonna get anywhere. Besides, I'm sure he'd understand, you were scared and alone, your mother deserted you and you had to put yourself through college on your own and support a child while going to school, not to mention going through the police academy. Honestly, if he is the nice guy you've told me so much about, I think he'd understand." Lisa told her, "So stop being so scared, and you know what, I'm going to watch Julie this weekend, because you are gonna go see him."

"What! No, no, no! I can't do that. Just show up out of the blue, he'd think I was nuts! Are you crazy!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs, already out of her seat.

"Uh, Kim…" Lisa started.

"What!" Kim yelled, then she looked around the police department, everyone was staring at her, "Oh," she said quietly, "Sorry" She sank back into her seat and turned all red.

"I can't just show up out of the blue, though." she continued.

"Why not? You left out of the blue…." Lisa started.

"Sanchez! Heart! My office now!" the chief yelled from his doorway.

"Great!" they both groaned as they got up. They entered the chiefs office and took the seats in front of his desk. He looked grim and not very happy , as usual.

"Look, girls, next time you decide to have an outburst in the office, don't. I don't appreciate being disturbed and neither do any of the other officers. Now to the real business, I need both of you to go to Angel Grove, there have been a number of murders and disappearances there. You two are my best detectives and that's where you are needed. But you have to go semi-undercover. Only tell who you are to those you feel are trust worthy. As I understand, Detective Heart, you have friends there, am I right?" the Chief asked.

"Yes sir, but I…" she began

"No buts, Heart we need you on this, now I'm paying you double for this, now go before I change my mind." the Chief stated.

"Chief, I can't just leave my daughter. What about her?" Kim asked.

"Little Julie, she's such a cutie," the Chief chuckled, "she can stay with me and my family while you're gone. Besides, Katie's been nagging me about her for quite some time. Bring her over tonight. I'm sending you two down there immediately."

"Thanks, Chief. She'll be so excited." Kim said with a smile and she and Lisa left.

"Looks like someone is trying really hard to get a raise." Lisa teased.

"Am not, Julie and Katie go to school together, they're really close. And the Chief adores them both. He's her God-Father. I've known him and his family since I moved to L.A." Kim explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Grove, CA, sunny, bright, and yet there was something seriously wrong. There were kids and teens going missing left and right. Some of the bodies had turned up around the beach and the lakes, but all of them looked as though they had committed suicide. They all had something in common though; they were all apart of the magic club at the high school. And they were all in the Psyche class there too. Kim knew exactly who to go to for this one.

She and Lisa entered the Juice Bar; they were dressed like normal people, no uniform, or anything like that. They had their badges in their purses and their guns were hidden under their black leather jackets. Kim wore soft pink spaghetti strap shirt, blue jean flares, black boots and her leather jacket. Lisa was dressed in a black tube top, blue jean flares, black boots and her leather jacket.

"Who are we looking for, now?" Lisa asked Kim.

"Right there." Kim pointed over to a table where six familiar faces sat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this, you could go back to the crime scene?" Lisa asked

"I'm sure. Come on let's do this." Kim said and headed over to the table.

Nobody noticed Kim and the other woman walk up, except Kat, who had known why Kim left. She was the only one who knew about Julie, but she didn't know anything about Kim's job occupation, r her love life, even though Kim didn't really have one. Kat still saw her, and Kim gave her best friend a look that said, don't move. Kim pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tommy. She sat backwards in the chair. Everybody looked at her funny.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked, sort of snottily.

"I'm here on business, and business only." Kim answered, just as snottily. Kim turned to Tommy, "Can I borrow you for just a sec?" He nodded and got up. Kim and Lisa walked out the door and Tommy followed.

"Kim, what's up?" he asked, "Why did you leave like that?"

"No time for that right now, I need to talk to you about something else, right now. Do you know anything about the kids that are disappearing, then turning up dead around aquatic areas?" she asked.

"Well, I know they all are apart of the Magic Club, at the high school. And they're all in the Psyche class, too." he said.

"Yeah so do we." Lisa stated.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked the blonde woman in front of him.

"Tommy, this is Detective Lisa Sanchez. My partner. We were sent here by the Las Angeles Police Department to investigate what's going on out here. So if you find out anything about what's been going on here, give me a call, okay?" Kim informed him, handing him her card, "My cell number is on the back. We've got to go now, but tell everyone sorry that I had to leave, and sorry that I left like that before, but I'll come back here later, and explain, okay?" She hugged him and then she and Lisa got into Kim's black Dodge Viper and they left. Tommy went back inside the Juice Bar.

"What was that about?" Tanya asked.

"Well, Kim and her partner, Lisa, are here investigating the missing kids and the bodies that keep turning up." Tommy told them.

"Kim's a cop?" Kat asked surprised.

"Detective." Tommy corrected.

"So did she tell you why she left?" Adam asked.

"No, she said that she'd come back later and tell us, right now they had to go somewhere." Tommy answered. He sat back and looked at the card that Kim had given him and he couldn't get his mind off her all day. A couple hours later, she came back though, and that's when she told him. And that's when he would make the biggest mistake of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what, I don't need this! I've been through too much and come to far to take this from you. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, really I am, but you don't know how scared I was, how alone I was. And you never will, but she loves you, and I love you, but apparently that doesn't matter anymore. And you know what, I didn't have to take time out of my work schedule to come here and tell you and I really didn't have to tell you at all. But in my line of work, if something were to happen to me, I don't want my daughter put in house full of strangers. She knows you almost like I know you, and she loves you, and she's never even met you! But you'll never know how hard it was for me, and you'll never know how alone I really was!" Kim screamed at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You couldn't have been that lonely, especially with your boyfriend there! So why don't you go back to him! I'm sure he misses you an awful lot!" he screamed back at her. She took a step back, her voice calmed a little, "You really don't get it do you? The only person I left you for was a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, but I guess you've got your head to far up your ass to see that! She was all that mattered to me then and she's all that matters to me now. I'm doing my best to teach her everything that she needs to be taught, but there are something's that only 'Daddy' can teach her, but if you don't even want that much then fine, I don't care, really I don't, but think about this, maybe she does, maybe she wants 'Daddy' there to see her grow up. You mean something to her, that's all she wants, is to mean something to you, but maybe that's to much to ask of you!" With that she left. He stood there speechless, and everyone just stared at him. Then Kat took him by the arm and pulled him into a back room that Ernie had let her use.

"Tommy, she put herself through college and the police academy. She's putting her daughter through school. And she's trying really hard to be able to get more time off on the weekends and on holidays, so that Julie doesn't have to spend them with the neighbors. I want to show you something." Kat said and she took out her wallet and handed him a picture. It was of Kim and a little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had Kim's high cheek bones, his smile, and his ears, Kim's nose, and she was as cute as a button.

"Is that her? Is that Julie?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's her. That's your little girl. She's so much like you. And she thinks the world of you. But it's up to you if you want her to be apart of your life. Or should I say, do you want to be apart of her life?" Kat asked him.

"Do you think I should go find her?" he asked.

"I think it would be better if you called her, she could be at the crime scene." Kat suggested.

"Good point. I'll go do that." he said and went to call her.

Kim's cell phone rang on the counter. She practically tripped out of the bath tub while trying to wrap a towel around herself. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kim?" she heard Tommy's voice on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, and she didn't sound the least bit angry.

"I called to apologize, but now that I think about it, I'd rather do it in person." he said.

"Okay, um meet me at the park in about fifteen minutes." she said, "but, um, Lisa needs to call her kids, so I've gotta go, bye!" she hung up. Then she got dressed and left.

Tommy waited at the park for Kim. She came running down hill and stopped just seconds before she would've hit him.

"Hey, you're not late." she said.

"Hey, you are." he said, "But don't worry about it, I mean, nobody's perfect, right?"

"Right, so um, what's up?" she asked.

"Kat showed me the picture you gave her. And she kind of opened my eyes. I'm really sorry for all of the things that I said. I really shouldn't have…" he started and she put up a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, it was to be expected, I knew that you wouldn't just except it. And I'm sorry too, I should've told you sooner. Julie, she loves you, and her biggest fear, besides spiders, is growing up without you. And the fact that she could lose me scares her even more, because, she doesn't like being with people she doesn't know. But she knows you and she wants you to know her to. And if something were to happen to me, she'd be put in a foster home, but she wants you, and she wants her Daddy to be there to watch her grow up and if you're not, then she has nothing to grow up for. She wouldn't have somebody to interrogate her boyfriends or walk her down the aisle or give her a shoulder to cry on, or somebody to call 'Daddy'. So if you even if you don't want this, if you're going to do this, don't do it for me or because I want you to, do it for her, and because you want to, but don't hurt her. Don't say you're gonna be there and then not. Okay?" Kim told him.

"Okay." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim and Tommy started to walk toward the Juice Bar, when it started to down pour. Then she heard something in the bushes. Then she saw him, with the kid, gagged and slung over his shoulder. She pulled her gun out, from it's case under her jacket. And she and Tommy ran after him. She had a walkie talkie with her and turned it on.

"This is Detective Heart, requesting backup outside the Angel Grove Youth Center, heading southwest towards the beach." She said into the walkie talkie. She pointed her gun and yelled, "Freeze or I will be forced to fire!" she yelled at the man in front of her. He didn't stop and he was to far ahead of her for her to shoot. So she ran after him. She got to the end of the street before back up showed up and surrounded the guy. He stopped and put the kid down, and put his hands up. Kim pulled out her hand cuffs and walked over to him.

"Ooh, kinky…"the guy started. She slammed him down on the hood of the police car in front of him. He looked at Tommy, "She's a rough one, and I like it."

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" she read him his Miranda rights and put him in the back of a police car.

"Well, that didn't take us long, now we've gotta figure out where he's keeping the other kids." Kim said to Tommy, just as Lisa got there.

"I know where they are." The girl that had been tied up said.

"You do? What's your name, hun?" Kim asked.

"Cara." The girl answered.

"Okay, Cara, here's some money, why don't you go with my friend Tommy here to the juice bar, and get something to eat, I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Kim said.

"Okay." Care said, taking the money, then she took Tommy's hand and they went towards the Youth Center.

"Hey Lisa, do you want to take the pleasure of questioning this guy or should I?" Kim asked.

"You've been through enough today, you take the kid, I'll take the pervert, kay?" Lisa said. Kim nodded and went to catch up with Tommy and Cara.

"Okay, Cara, tell me everything that you remember about the kidnapping. Okay, anything you remember?" Kim asked.

"Well, I was at a party with some of my friends and this guy came up behind me, he put something over my mouth and I black out. I woke up in what looked like a jail cell. There was a girl huddled up in a corner, but I didn't know her. She said that they were going to kill us. She said that they were going to rape us and kill us. She said that if we didn't do what we were told, we'd be taken somewhere and killed. Then a man with a mask came to the gate and told me that I would live as long as I did what I was told." Cara explained and started to cry. Kim put her arms around the girl and stroked her head, "Sshh, it's okay, you're okay now." She coed.

"They made the boys work on something, I think they were digging for something, and they made all of the girls, well, you know…" Cara told her story and she gave Tommy her phone number and took Kim's cell phone to call her parents. Her parents came to the Youth Center to get her and Tommy walked her back to the hotel, only to find Lisa and her husband, James a little busy.

"Uh, Tommy, can I stay with you tonight?" she asked before tommy left.

"Yeah sure, why?" he asked.

"Well, because Lisa is um, a little preoccupied." Kim said.

"Huh, oh!" he caught on. So Kim left with Tommy.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, uh, got a couch I could sleep on?" Kim asked when they pulled into Tommy's driveway.

"Mom has a spare bedroom you could use. You know that." he said. They both got out of the car and headed into the house.

"So is that a normal day at the office?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah, actually. We do a lot of stuff like that. Believe it or not, my life isn't perfect. I get bomb threats, shot at, and a whole lot of other stuff. And everyday, there's a million and one things that could go wrong, but you know what the best part is?" she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Everyday, I get to come home to my daughter, and she's always there waiting for me. That is the greatest gift in the world, just to know that there really is someone waiting for you when you get home." she said. She went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Tommy went into his room and sat down on his bed, and he thought about what Kim had said to him. He realized, that was something that he didn't have. That was something that he had always wanted. She had that, and he wanted that. He just didn't know if she would give him that.

Kim sat on the bed and looked around. This was something that she wanted. A house and a family, and someone to love. She wanted to have all of that. She did have someone to love, but she wanted something more. She wanted to be a wife, a friend, and a lover to somebody. She had the mother part down pat already. She wanted Tommy, and she wanted him to want her, and Julie. She just didn't know if he would give her that. She laid back, and curled up on the bed, she really, really, really wanted to cry. She took her cell phone from it's case on her belt and dialed the chiefs phone number. She didn't even notice Tommy standing outside her door.

"Hello?" the chief's wife answered.

"Mrs. James, hi, it's Kim." Kim said.

"Oh, hi, Kim! How are you?" Mrs. James asked.

"I'm good, Mrs. James…" Kim started.

"Oh, call me Charlotte, do you want to speak to Richard?" Charlotte asked.

"No, actually, I just called to say goodnight to Julie, if that's alright." Kim said.

"Oh, of course, hang on a sec, I'll go get her." Charlotte said, "Julie!"

Kim heard the footsteps on the other end and then she heard her daughter's voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Katie's Mommy, Ma'am?" Julie asked.

"Your mommy is on the phone for you, don't you want to talk to her?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah!" Julie screeched.

"Here you go." Charlotte said, handing the little girl the phone.

"Hi, Mommy!" Julie's excited voice came on the line.

"Hi, Sweetie, how are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm good, Katie and I were just playing Barbie's and then were gonna have a snack and go to bed." Julie informed.

"Good, good, are you being good for Uncle Rich and Aunt Charlotte?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Julie said, " Are you coming home soon?"

"I don't know sweetie." Kim answered her daughter.

"Well, did you catch the bad guy, yet?" Julie pressed.

"Maybe, we did catch somebody, but we don't know yet, okay?" Kim said.

"Okay, Mommy. Uncle Rich needs to use the phone, okay. I love you Mommy. Goodnight." Julie said.

"Okay Sweetie, I love you, too. Goodnight." Kim said. Kim put her phone down on the bed. She curled up and felt tears spring to her eyes. Then she noticed Tommy in her doorway. She sat up and looked at him.

"Tommy?" she asked. He came into the room.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I just hate having to disappoint her like that. I know how much she wants me home, but if I don't do this, I could lose my job. That puts me and her out on the streets. I just can't stand doing this. Especially to her." She said and started to cry, "I just wish she had someone there for her when I'm not home. She needs that, and there are times when I've gotten home so late, that I'm to tired to play, I'm to tired to read to her. And she spends more time at the Chiefs house then she does at home and there are times when I just need a lot of time off. But I can't get it off, because Lisa and I are his best detectives and it's just hard. Especially, when Mommy comes home with her clothes covered in blood, or with scrapes and bruises on her arms and face. There's just a lot of times when I think, I can't keep doing this." She just cried and cried and cried.

Tommy's mother was coming down the hall, when she saw Tommy and another woman sitting in the guest room. The woman was in tears, so Mrs. Oliver went over to the doorway of the room. She lipped to Tommy, "Is she okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mom." Kim said. She couldn't have possibly seen Mrs. Oliver come to the doorway, because her face was buried in the comforter. But only Kim could know when Mrs. Oliver was there, even if she didn't say anything. And Kim was the only girl that called Mrs. Oliver mom. That's how Mrs. Oliver knew it was Kim.

"Kim?" Mrs. Oliver questioned. Kim sat up and dried her eyes and nodded. Mrs. Oliver came in and sat next to her.

"Oh, honey, what's the matter?" Mrs. Oliver coed.

"I'm just really stressed over work and things at home." Kim said, "Nothing to be really worried about."

"Okay, well, I have to go to work at the hospital, Tommy, are you sure you'll be okay?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"We'll be fine, Mom." Tommy said. Mrs. Oliver left and Kim laid back on the bed. She felt terrible for this. Then she looked at Tommy. She loved him so much.

"You know, I never stopped loving you. I just got scared. I figured that if my own mother could completely desert me, then you would too. But I never did stop loving you and I just hope that one day you could forgive me, for everything, the letter, Julie, leaving, because I am truly sorry, but you don't know what I went through. And it was something that I had to go through alone. But I made that choice. But I don't want to be alone anymore. And I am sorry." Kim confessed. She looked up at him, and he just kissed her. Not really something she expected, but he did. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said. She listened, and then she hung up the phone. She looked at Tommy then she got up and ran for the door. He followed.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's up? What was that about?" Tommy asked.

"No time. Look, I need you to go to this address, right now, okay. Don't ask questions, just go!" Kim ordered.

"What! This, where is this?" he screamed as she ran into the night.

"L.A., go, now!" she screamed as she ran back towards her hotel. She was getting tired fast, but this was something she was used to. She had to get to Lisa, and fast.

Tommy had no idea where he was going, but he drove. He didn't really need directions to get to L.A. but this address was a problem.

6313 Dawn Avenue

He had no idea where that was, but he drove. He stopped at a gas station and asked for directions and then was on his way.

Richard and Charlotte were still awake when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell?" Richard said under his breath. He got up to answer the door. He couldn't imagine who it could possibly be, since it was ten thirty at night. Then he opened the door and he knew exactly who it was and who had sent him here.

"Hello." Richard greeted the man and invited him in.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but my friend, Kimberly Heart, she gave me this address, and told me to come here, now. I know it's late, but…" Tommy started.

"I know, son. No need to explain. I know why she sent you here. You see, Ms. Heart is one of my best detectives. And she told me that if things got really bad on this one, she would send you for her child, which I'm guessing, is your child to, I mean, she looks exactly like you. But, ah, Julie is upstairs right now; I'll go get her. Just a moment." Richard explained. Then he went upstairs to get the little girl. He came back down a couple minutes later with a little girl wrapped in his arms. He handed her over to Tommy.

"Here's the key to Ms. Heart's apartment, and her directions for you. Good luck, son, and take care of the two of you, alright." Richard said.

"Thanks sir." Tommy said and went back to his truck and followed the directions to Kim's apartment.

Kim found Lisa, knocked out and bleeding on the floor of their hotel room. James was gone, and so was Lisa's car. Kim picked up the phone and dialed 911. Then she went and got into her car and went to see Kat.

The doorbell continuously rang and Kat was about ready to shoot the person at the door, it was after midnight. She opened the door to find Kim, soaked from the down pouring rain.

"Kim, what's the matter? What's going on?" Kat asked just as Rocky came down the stairs in his boxers.

"Hey sweetie, what're you doing, it's after midnight?" Rocky asked, grumbly.

"Kat, I need you to call this number, okay? Make sure it's Tommy that answers, I just need to know that he got to my apartment alright. After you talk to him, call my cell, then I'll tell you what's going on, okay? But I've gotta go, now." Kim explained, then she ran back to her car and drove off.

Kat went inside and called the number that Kim had given her.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Tommy?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"It's Kat, um, Kim asked me to call and make sure you were there alright." Kat said.

"Yeah, we're fine. How's Kim?" Tommy asked.

"She looked fine to me, except that she was all wet. But she's fine. Lock all the doors, and the windows, okay, just to be safe." Kat said.

"Been there, Kim's one step ahead of me." Tommy said.

"Good, I have to go. Bye!" Kat said and hung up the phone.

Tommy sat down on the couch, and thought about everything that had happened that night. He looked around the room, and he noticed that were a lot of tigers and falcons. There was a painting on the wall of a white tiger standing on top of a mountain looking up at a white falcon flying overhead. There were eyes lightly painted in the back round. They were his eyes, dark, chocolate brown eyes. She loved his eyes, once upon a time.

"My mommy painted that, you know. She said that it reminded her of my Daddy. She said that he had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She said that he was the sweetest man she'd ever met. She said that I was a lot like him." Julie said from the hallway, she walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him.

"She did huh?" Tommy said to the little girl, picking her up and putting her on his lap.

"What's your name?" Julie asked.

"Uh, David." he lied.

"Liar." Julie said. Tommy's mouth just dropped and then his lips curved into a smile.

"You know you are just like your mommy." he said, "I'm the man that your mommy painted that picture for." Julie's eyes went saucer wide and she threw her arms around him.

"You're my daddy?" she questioned.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim drove around Angel Grove until she could find the factory that Cara had described. She figured that whoever was taking these kids would be there and was probably expecting her. Her priority right now was to find Lisa's husband. She sat in her car, and called for back up, and then she went for the silent approach.

"I never should've sent them on this assignment. It could be their last. Oh dear God, I'm so stupid!" Richard James scolded himself.

"Honey, their your best detectives, who else would you send. Besides, they've been sent on worse assignments than this. You shouldn't worry. They'll be back, now come back to bed." Charlotte said calmly. Richard walked back towards the bed.

"Maybe you're right. They'll be fine." he said, getting back in bed.

Kim knelt down beside boxes, and tried to hear what was being said. She couldn't though, and she couldn't get any closer either. Not without being seen. She knelt there for almost an hour. Then she crawled back out of the air duct to the outside to see if her back up was there. And sure enough, they were there, waiting for her instructions.

"I couldn't hear very well in there. They were talking really low. I think they might have known that I was there, but I don't know why they didn't attack me in the first place. I'm gonna go back in, but this time I'm gonna go in and drop from the top. Give me about five minutes before you go in. Or until you here gun shots, you know which ever comes first." she instructed.

"But we don't have bungee cords, or a latter or anything…" the Captain started.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be fine." Kim said. She ran over to the latter and began to climb. It was an open roof building and so she made sure that these guys saw her. Then she back flipped onto the top level, where the kids were being held. The sleaze bags began to fire, fortunately, she was a lot faster. Then she ran into a mob at the top of the stairs she was gonna go down. So she kicked the gun out of the first guy's hand and then grabbed him by the collar and threw him over the railing. The next guy stepped up. He threw a punch, Kim dodged, and she lifted herself up on the railing and kicked the guy square in the chest. That caused a domino effect, which sent the mob tumbling down the stairs. Then she went to help the kids. She was just untying the last one when she felt a really sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see blood, lots and lots of blood.

"Go, get out of here." She instructed the kid, and he ran. She made it back outside, down by the rocks, towards the beach. There she collapsed. The sun was coming up and she closed her eyes and prayed that her daughter was okay.

"Chief, we found another one!" a police officer yelled from the rocks. Richard ran over to see who it was that they had found. He fell to his knees.

"Oh, dear Lord. Is she…" he couldn't finish.

"She's still alive, but we gotta move her." the officer said.

"Do it." he said, then he saw Kim sit up.

"Chief," she whispered, "Did we catch him?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Good. Then go, please. I'm not going to make it. Just please, let me go in peace. I want you to be the one to tell Julie, and Tommy, and Lisa. Okay, now go." she said. The chief nodded to the officer and they both left her. She laid back and thought about all of the things that she was going to miss. Then it started to get dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy made it to the crime scene the same time as Lisa who had just gotten out of the hospital. They saw the chief coming up from the rocks down by the beach. He didn't look very happy, but he didn't look very angry either. He looked really sad. Almost as if somebody had just shot his dog or something. Lisa looked over at Tommy and her eyebrows furrowed.

"This can't be good." she said. Tommy, who had a sleeping Julie in his arms, looked a little scared. The Chief came over to them. And Julie woke up.

"Chief, what is it?" Lisa asked.

"Uncle Rich, where's my mommy?" Julie asked, still half asleep.

"Sweetie, your mommy is…" he started.

"Right here." a voice behind him said. He turned to see Kim standing there. She walked past him and muttered, "I'll explain later." Then she went and took Julie from Tommy's arms.

(Flashback)

Kim lay on the rocks, and she could feel her life slowly slipping away from her. Then she heard Zordon's voice and it said that she wasn't going to die here. He told her that she still had a lot more to do and that she was being given a second chance. Then she saw a white light and all of the blood was gone, her gunshot wound had disappeared and she was fine.

(Flashback to present)

"How are you sweetie?" she said as she held her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mommy. Why did you send my Daddy to get me?" she asked.

"Because I thought you might like to have some time with him." Kim answered. She looked up at Tommy and smiled.

Lisa looked over and saw her husband, James, and he looked as though somebody had tortured him. She ran over to him.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing big." he said. Lisa helped him to the ambulance.

Kim sat with Tommy and Julie on the hood of a police car. They were almost done. They just had to get permission to leave. Lisa came over after the ambulance left with her husband in it. He'd insisted that she stay here to help clean up.

"Hey, did you have fun doing this one solo?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kim said sarcastically. Then the chief came walking up to them.

"Alright ladies, I want a full written report on my desk Monday morning, and then you get the next two weeks off, with pay." He informed them. Lisa and Kim looked at each other and smiled. Kim went and put Julie in the car, she'd fallen asleep again. Tommy came over to her after a couple of minutes of talking to Lisa.

"Hey, you going home?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long night. And I desperately need a shower." she said.

"That's understandable. But before you go, um, could I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot." she said.

"Kim," he started and got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" He had a diamond ring in his hand. She looked from him to it and then back to him. She was just a little speechless.

"Yes." she managed to squeak out.

(Six Months Later)

The wedding was held in Angel Grove Park. By the lake. Kim had Julie as her flower girl, and Kat, Tanya, and Lisa as her bridesmaids. And Julie's Godfather, Richard James, Los Angelas Chief of Police, walked her down the aisle in his blue police suit.

And then her dream finally came true. After so many years, and so many problems, she was finally Mrs. Thomas James Oliver.


End file.
